


Bewitching

by MurasakiWitch



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiWitch/pseuds/MurasakiWitch
Summary: Sometimes the temptation is too strongSometimes you choose a path, for better or worseSometimes you can go free and get on with your lifeBut sometimes, the result of your decisions follows you, until you decide to face them...





	1. Chapter 1

She opened the door with some difficulty, the room was dark, and on top of she was carrying something that could only be called dead weight, although technically he was still conscious.  


She left him in the huge bed with all possible care not to wake him up at all, one part of her mind wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the other part was struggling to stay.  


The mere idea of being alone with him was very suggestive, but unfortunately he was drunk and speaking incoherently, something that was against her principles, and also an image she never expected to witness.  


She sat on the side of the bed, examining the masculine face with guilty pleasure, while slightly messing up his white hair.  


Maybe she would never see him like this again...  


The temptation was strong, but her pride was even more so. She wasn't going to take advantage of someone in a weakness situation, it wouldn't be right, much less fun.  


She turned to the door, but her hand was caught by another.  


-You leaving so soon?  


She turned to look at the man, half sitting in bed, and she returned to her place, trying to sound calm, and ignoring the fact of the physical contact.  


-You're drunk, silly, be a good boy and go to sleep, ok?  


-But I don't want to sleep... The nightmares are always there, they are getting worse...  


-Nightmares? Do you want me to sing a lullaby to scare them away?  


-That... would be nice, but you'll leave as soon as I fall asleep, right?  


She didn't know how to answer, he clearly wasn't in a position to catch the sarcasm, and in exchange, she found a sad expression on his face, that made her heart clenched.  


-I still see him in those nightmares, asking me why I didn't save him...  


-Who are you talking about?  


-My brother... he... died and it's my fault... I don't want to see him, not like that... Stay with me, please...  


This time she couldn't stay calm, not when he had tears fall from his eyes. She put a hand on his cheek, trying to reassure him, and he let himself be caressed like a lost kitten.  


Another image she would never have imagined.  


_Enough, child. You have no right to be so cute._  


-Calm down, I'll stay, but you have to sleep a little, okay?  


-Don't leave me alone...  


The woman couldn't help it. She hug the man, not just to comfort him, but also for herself, when was the last time they had been this close...?  


Only when she was sure that he had calmed down did she separate a little, regretting having to do it, but it was necessary. Things were getting strange and it was better to get away before it was too late.  


Not that she was especially bothered by this unusual adorable side of that man. Not at all. While she was used to his usual personality, somewhat arrogant and proud, this drastic change certainly bothered her a little, since she didn't know how to handle it. And if there is something she has always hated, it's losing control.  


And now, in front of her was another situation that escaped her hands.  


He suddenly raised his head, their eyes met, and she forgot how to breathe.  


The clumsy drunk boy was gone.  


The tender young man was gone.  


In front of her, there was a man. A true man, and those deep blue eyes seemed to be piercing her soul.  


-I'm bothering you, right?  


-Is not that. It's late, and you drank too much, you need to rest- the woman had to look away, how had she managed to get her voice back in the first place?  


-You don't need to lie- he replied, bringing his forehead to hers, without touching her-. You don't need to feel sorry, either. I'm used to being alone, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. If you want to leave, I won't stop you, but tonight, I'm afraid of you leaving, and never seeing you again.  


She used to think that men had to be brave, powerful, imperturbable.  


But this one in particular, he was ironically confessing his biggest fears with a deep and serene voice.

The woman was no longer sure if the man was still drunk or not.  


Again, she tried her best to remain calm while the pulse accelerated.  


-I'm not going to disappear in the air- she said, extending her hands-. Go ahead, you can check it out.  


He was apparently confused for a second.  


-So, can I take your hands?  


-Yes.  


He did, and the contact of his fingers gave her chills.  


-What happens?  


-N-nothing! Your hands are freezing, that's all...  


-Oh, sorry, I didn't realize, let me fix it...  


With a care she didn't expect, he kissed her hands, as if that was going to solve the "problem" she had just fabricate to not betray herself.  


And now she was paying the consequences of that little lie, feeling her heart beating faster and faster.  


At least that ruled out one thing. He would ever be something like that if he was sober.  


-It's still a little cold- she said, letting herself go, and reconsidering her idea of leaving-. You can help me with that?  


That was a terrible idea.

He looked into her eyes, and gave her _that smile_, one of the few things in this world that managed to defeat her.

He was supposed to be the helpless one, the one who should be protected from those instincts that were growing inside her.  


Then why did the situation seem to have taken a total turn, leaving her at the mercy of this man?

But that was not a problem, she loved to play with fire anyways.  


-If you want to, it will be a pleasure, but are you sure? I don't want complains later...

-Are you asking me for permission?

-I know you. Trying to get anything from you by force is useless, so politely asking for the only way to get it.

Even in that situation, he was giving her the option to choose, and she was sure that, if she refused, he would respect her.

-Heh. Good boy. In that case, you know what to do.

The answer was clear before she even finished completing that sentence.

He gently removed her glasses as he approached dangerously to her lips.

-_Can I touch you?_

* * *

  
-Hey, wake up! Cereza!

She opened his eyes, and immediately felt a weight in her chest.

That dream again...

The white-haired witch looked at her friend with concern. She was the only one who called her by her real name. For the rest of the world, she was Bayonetta.

Even for him...

-Cereza? You are supposed to be the morning bird here, what happened?

-Jeanne... Don't worry, it was just a bad dream.

-What kind of dream?

-I don't remember it very well…

That was a blatant lie, but although Jeanne was her best friend, Bayonetta never dared to tell her, everyone has little secrets, but hers was accompanied by other things, too complex.

Bayonetta spent twenty years (plus another five hundred) trying to recover her memory and her identity.

But also trying to forget some things, like a night, a face, a name. And the rest of it.

Sadly, all her attempts had been useless. Even less when hidden in her house, the witch kept certain objects that inevitably brought back those eyes and that smile, but didn't have the courage to throw away.

-Cereza? Don't tell me you fell asleep again! Come on, there's work to do.

-I know. Don't you dare to go without me, huh?

She got up and dressed, fortunately for her, Bayonetta was used to putting those thoughts aside and continuing the day as if nothing.

But there was something else that was chasing the witch, and it finally reached her when Rodin made a call.

-Hey, Bayonetta, I have news for you. On _that_ subject.

Oh no.

-I specifically asked you...

-To won't talk you about that. I know. But it's important. I'm afraid you can't keep running from this, just as I told you.

-Okay, just say it…

While her trusted bartender spoke, the minutes passed, and seemed hours. The bad decisions she made in the past now came to collect their debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first of all, I apologize about the constant repetition of "he" and "she", it was my pathetic attempt to create mystery until the end :'( 
> 
> Sorryx2, but this is not your usual BayoxDante fic xD  
There's a lot of them, they're fun and full of action (if you catch my drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and are really cool, but what if these two had a more... "complicated" relationship? 
> 
> Yeah, that's the central point of this little fic, maybe could even be a spinoff from my other work, Family Business (go check it if you haven't wink wink), but I'm not sure about it yet. Still, I'm really inspired, I love this ship and have a lot of ideas xD
> 
> What do you think about this? Would you like to see a second part? Please tell me in the comments, it's always appreciated <3
> 
> Edit: Since this can be a little confusing, on this chapter is anime Dante, just to clarify :P


	2. Chapter 2

-He is back. And he's not alone.  


-And what's your point, Rodin? You know I hate nonsense gossip. I lost contact with that child years ago. I see no reason to bring this old theme back.  


-I wouldn't be so sure… First of all, have you heard of the Sparda legend? It is an ancient myth like humanity itself, even in your time it was common knowledge.  


Bayonetta could not hide a slight anger in her voice when responding.  


-Not really, remember that the path of Umbra was forbidden for me, what I learned was by breaking the rules and spying on others. I only listened vaguely about it.  


-Oh shit, I had completely forgotten that detail, I'll give you a free drink as an apology when you pass by the bar.  


-Just one? How stingy you are...  


-Ok, ok, let them be two. But don't deviate from the subject, if you want more details surely Jeanne can help you. Anyway, let's keep going: The issue is that this guy has a twin brother, of which very few know of his existence, and I don't know if he hid that info on purpose, or just nobody tried to find out more.  
What I mean is, that my sources claim that this "unknown" brother was dead years ago, but think about this: after the destruction in the city of Redgrave, Dante disappears for a year, and returns from the underwold, accompanied by a dude almost identical to him, as if they had gone on a little vacation. Your "friend" is already famous in our world, not to mention a legend on his own, and now imagine that they are really two, equally powerful and disputing the already small business of demon hunting...

Bayonetta realized that in fact she knew almost nothing about Dante, she was not the type of person who gets into other people's affairs, but she actually had first-hand information about that brother...  


-Now it's you who deviates from the subject. What does this Sparda guy have to do with these two little brothers?  


-They are his children.  


The witch was surprised. It took her a moment to recover and respond.  


-Excuse me?  


-What you heard, they not only have demonic powers, but also extremely powerful. You could be in danger if the twins get to know your pets. I don't think they care that you have them with the strap tight, you know? If there is something that everyone in our world knows, it is that they both hate demons. Tell me, I know you had some fights with Dante... He knows about your powers?  


-I don't think so, I never had the need to use a summon... If what you say is true, then he also hid his powers, since he only used his weapons.  


-Hey, are you serious? Heh, heh... How curious...  


-Rodin, what about that burlesque tone?  


-Oh, nothing, nothing at all... As I said, just be careful, yes?  


-I can take care of myself and you know it. If you're not sure, I can kick your ass again to confirm...  


-That's not neccesary. But remember, now there are two, and the other twin is a mystery, you may not be lucky if you find them.  


-If you insist so much... I'll keep that in mind, but I think you're exaggerating, our "jobs" are totally opposite, after all...  


-You never know what might happen, Bayonetta, you never know... See you at the bar.  


-I'll pass by if I get bored, bye.

  
  
Bayonetta hung up and remained thoughtful. First, the dream she had in the morning, and then this.

Coincidence? An omen?  


Impossible to know.  


The story between them was not exactly simple, and suddenly going through his office to say hello was not an option. But she couldn't deny that she was curious.  


What would Dante look like now? Had he really become more powerful?  


"My brother... he... died, and it's my fault ..."  


That phrase had been etched on fire since she heard it, the pain in each word was evident, and years later, she herself could understand it, with the death of her own father.  


However, she smiled a little bit. At least he had better luck.  


How would Dante feel now, having recovered what he thought was lost?

  
  
Rodin stared at the phone and couldn't help but chuckle.

So, fights with no summons, and no demonic powers, huh? There was only one explanation.  


Those two, supposedly sworn enemies, never fought seriously...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is very much linked to my other fic, but I highly doubt it will be too tangled, is just fun to put some little references here and there xD


	3. Chapter 3

Dante arrived breathlessly at the office, despite his superhuman resistance and his beloved Cavaliere (a demonic motorcycle that also didn't need fuel? Only an idiot, with or without debts, would sell something so useful). The trip from Fortuna wasn't very long, but the situation was urgent. Upon entering he saw that his fears were not baseless.

Virtually the whole place was covered in pink, either in the form of curtains, stuffed animals, or ties of various sizes, including the old battery, not forgetting the weapons display. Every fairy tale princesses would be extremely envy.

However, there was something worse, a real princess, and very angry one: Patty. Sitting at Dante's table was the 19-year-old girl, in a fluffy lilac dress, her long blonde hair loose, and a teddy bear almost beheaded in her hands. To increase the humiliation, Trish and Lady were sitting and willing to enjoy the show.

Poor Dante, he knew he was in serious problem when he heard the girl on the phone, but the reality was much worse. He resigned himself to his fate, Dante was no longer a young man, and was too tired to pick a fight with a little girl, but he must admit that was his fault.

-Hi Patty, thanks for taking the time to decorate the office, but it wasn't necessary...

-Of course it was necessary, I'm sure that at least a few demons were hidden among the huge mountain of garbage where you sat, huh? Did you plan to lay to death among all that dirt?

_An idea that crossed my mind more than once_, Dante thought to himself. For how long had there been no reason to clean, pay bills, or get up from the chair?

-Hey! Are you listening? Dante!

He got out of his trance and found the girl in front of him. She was still furious, of course, but Dante noticed how much she had grown. The brat years ago barely reached his waist, now she was only a head lower than him. A slight smile appeared on his face.

-And now what are you laughing at? You left me alone on my 18th birthday! Do you have any idea how much I waited for you? And then you disappear for a year and without apologizing! You are the worst!

Patty was willing to keep that all day, but Dante interrupted her unexpectedly.

He started to ruffle her hair.

-I'm sorry Patty. Really.

The girl was speechless for a while, even Lady and Trish approached, all three looking at Dante in absolute disbelief.

-Who are you and what did you do with Dante? - They said all three at the same time.

The girls's expressions were so funny that he couldn't help but laugh.

-What happened to you girls? Did you see a ghost? As I said, Patty, things got complicated, you know? I guess they told you that I ended up trapped in the Underworld and all that, it was very difficult to get out of there, and bring the idiot with me...

-So it's true?- Patty followed him while Dante sat at his desk, but not before taking a huge bear out of his seat- You have a brother?

-Yep. And because of you I had to leave him alone again, I hope the poor dumbass has no problems with his son- he replied with a mocking tone.

-We're talking about Nero and Vergil, who knows which of the two will be the first to start the fight- said Lady. The murderous atmosphere of a few moments ago had vanished, and now everyone was calmer.

-Don't even mention it- said Dante-. Something tells me that they started launching the artillery as soon as I left Nero's house, but unfortunately, it _is_ necessary to leave them by themselves, at least for now. I don't want my brother and my nephew to kill each other while I'm gone.

-Wow, they must be really bad at trying to get along- Patty commented with interest-. Aw, but that means you won't have grandchildren in the future, unless... Surely you don't have any hidden children out there?

-Wait a minute- Trish spoke, laughing-. Did you think Nero was Dante's son?

-It was the most logic thought, right? I mean, the two are equally idiots!

-Hey!- Dante pretended to be angry, but clearly he wasn't, watching the three girls laugh in chorus.

It was very possible that Nero thought the same thing at least once, after all, Dante insisted on saying nothing, leaving the matter as ambiguous as possible.

-Speaking of idiots, Dante, let's talk about business, ok? If you thought an apology was enough, you are very wrong. How do you plan to pay your “debt” with me?- Patty wasn't going to leave the office without achieving her goal.

-Oh, no- Dante said quietly-. First of all, I don't have money, so let's leave that out.

-I didn't expect less from you, so don't worry about it. In fact, I have something much simpler in mind.

-Something tells me that this will not be good...

-You will have to do what I say for a day!

-…I knew it.

-That, I have to see it. Should we record it, Lady?

-Of course, Trish.

-Oh hell no, everything but that, please!

-Wait a second, if I'm not wrong, I think that you had promised Patty a date when she turned 18?- Trish was definitely enjoying being the villain in the story.

-You just ruined the surprise! Anyway, I feel generous so I'll be the one who invites you, even better, I will give you a few days to prepare yourself mentally and check that your family stays united and alive, so, what do you think?

-How nice from you... Okay, if that's all you want, I accept.

Patty began to make small leaps while laughing. Dante looked at her, no matter how much she had grown up, she was still a child.

-That was easier than I thought! So we have a deal, do you think it's good in five more days?

-How about tomorrow?  


-WHAT?!  


The three women shouted at the same time, looked at each other, and then at Dante, who was still strangely calm, while they were tempted to pinch an arm to see if they weren't hallucinating.  


-Wait, it's too soon! What's wrong with you, Dante?  


-You said that I had made you wait too long, so why not solve this at once? I have nothing else to do anyways...  


-Oh, so you want to get rid of me as soon as possible, huh? I already suspected that you were being too kind... Well, fine, let it be tomorrow.

-Patty, don't forget to ask your mother for permission first huh?- he said mockingly.

-I don't need it, I'm an adult now, did you forget it? Anyway, you better not run away this time! See you!

The girl left the office very happy, but as soon as the doors were closed, the atmosphere changed.

-Dante, are you sure you're okay? Aren't you sick or something? Or do you really feel guilty about all this...? Wait a second, you won't be thinking about going seriously with her, right?- Lady was really confused.

-And I thought we were going to witness a war... You accepted Patty's demand too quickly, tell me, what's going on? That attitude is nothing normal in you. And you better not do anything weird, you know that we will kick your ass if you break the poor girl's heart-. Trish, on the other hand, suspected something.

Dante looked at them, and they both saw that his expression had changed drastically. Something was definitely not right.

-Girls, you don't understand, right? Anyway, this is serious. I need to ask you two a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this one a bit, just to not mess up with the timeline...  
I know it feels a bit rushed, but it is a reason ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It was unusual to have a day off, so Bayonetta took the opportunity to go shopping. There were a pair of heels in particular that she planned to acquire, and although it was a simple task, that doesn't mean choosing the first thing in the closet. She took her time to dress, and prepare the contenta of her designer bag.  


And so, wearing a tight black dress with long gloves, and her beloved watch around her neck, she walked the streets, enjoying the looks of whoever crossed her path, noticing especially that many men tried to approach for a second, then stopped back in silence, and something similar to fear on their faces.  


The witch was smiling. That was the right attitude. You can look, but not touch. Unless you ask for it in the right way, obviously...  


Nothing is more unpleasant for her than men without manners, like those two who were a few feet ahead, annoying a young girl in a princess-style dress and blonde hair.  


-Thanks for the invitation, but I'm not interested.  


-Don't be like that, we just want to have a good time, babe, come with us!  


-I said no! I'm waiting for someone, leave me alone!  


-Stop making it difficult, damn bitc- He couldn't keep talking, something kicked him hard in the face, and flew off.  


The other man was an indirect victim of the attack, pushed by his friend, both fell to the ground entangled, and trying to get up they saw a high heel shoe with a huge gun attached, crushing them against the ground, and the owner of the shoe, with a sadistic smile while unrolling a whip, fresh out of her bag.  


-That's not the way to talk to a lady, maybe I should give you two a couple of lessons? It's so easy to chase such a young girl, but I wonder if you have what it takes to capture a woman your age...  


Both were frozen in place, they wasn't expect a dominatrix with glasses, ready to humiliate and destroy them... A woman totally out of reach.  


Not only that, despite being two men against a single woman, when trying to take het foot off, they saw that her strength was brutal, being unable to move a single inch.  


The girl was amazed watching the scene, thinking it was part of her imagination, and when her savior spoke to her, she secretly pinched her arm before answering.  


-Little one, are you alright?  


-Oh, yes, I am!  


-Well, and now tell me, what do you want to do with these rude ones? I can give them a little punishment if you wish, it is the least they deserve...  


-Oh, well, I think that is enough? I mean, they already look pretty pathetic now...  


-How kind you are, young lady, very well, you heard her, you two can get away. Be good boys from now on, because I'm only kind the first time. Do you understand?  


The poor guys practically flew to get safe. The girl turned to see the woman in black.  


-Those idiots deserved more, but I think the scare is more than enough, don't you think?  


Both smiled wickedly.  


-Well said, Patty!  


That cheerful male voice made the two women turn to look, about two meters away there was a man on a motorcycle, red jacket to the waist, jeans, long boots, and black hair, staring smiling at the scene.  


_"Ah, that must be the girl's boyfriend"_ , Bayonetta thought.  


The girl ran to the newcomer, but there was no romantic encounter at all.  


-Dante! You're late!  


Bayonetta was stunned to hear that name.  


Dante?  


Was it really him, who after so many years, crossed her path like that? That Dante, the same one that...  


It could be just a coincidence, she told herself, but her heart went on the run without warning. She had to check. At all costs.  


As a general rule in the Umbra clan, the Witch Time technique was activated only by dodging an enemy attack, but sometimes it was necessary to slow down time at will, as now, and the witch always had an ace up her sleeve. The accessory on her wrist allowed her to have those seconds of advantage, and Bayonetta devoted herself to thoroughly examining the man in front of her.  


At first glance, he looked like a normal young man in his 20s or 30s, but when she looked at the details, she noticed that his strong muscles did not fit with that age, the hair was actually dyed and the roots were snow-white, that bike definitely was not made by human hands, and his face somewhat hidden by the hair, already showed signs of maturity.  


She was almost certain, but being unable to see his face well, she decided to return the time to her normal course, hoping he wouldn't notice her too much. She suddenly wished with all her might that that he wouldn't look in her direction.  


Was she feeling shy? Bayonetta, who with confidence and arrogance, always achieved what she wanted, while everyone looked at her with respect and fear...  


And as if nothing had happened, the strange couple chatted as if they had known each other for a lifetime. The girl was obviously upset with the man.  


-Dante, why are you so late?  


-Don't  exaggerate, it's the time we agreed on, look your watch.

-Oh, you're the worst, you're supposed to arrive a little earlier to keep me from waiting. And why that hair color? Don't tell me you were playing with black ink this morning.

-It suits me, right?- he said fixing his hair with a slight laugh.

-Well, it's not bad, but I prefer white. But that doesn't matter. Do you realize how scared I was just now? And from what I see you stayed here looking instead of helping!

-Oh come on, it wasn't necessary... Your new friend managed perfectly. And in fact I expected _you_ to beat them up, I'm sure you're can do it. By the way, did you even thank her?  


-You're right!

Oh no, until now the witch had gone unnoticed, and it was already too late.  


Because luckily or unfortunately, both were now looking in her direction, while the girl approached her.  


For a few seconds, before he recognized her, Bayonetta could see him in the eyes, and that was more than enough.

He had grown and changed a lot, yes, but those eyes and that smile were the same as she remembered.  


_Damn, don't look at me like that._   


That moment passed, and Dante finally realized the witch's identity.  


And his expression changed completely.  


Bayonetta had no time to react, Patty had taken her hands.  


-You were awesome! How can I thank you?  


She was forced to pretend a smile to the young woman.  


-It's not necessary, if there is something I hate is a man without manners. By the way, I hope your boyfriend on the motorcycle is not like them, if that happens, you can always let me know and I will help you with pleasure.  


_Wait, what am I saying?_   


-Thanks for worrying, but that's not necessary. Patty, if you're done, we'd better go, let's not waste more of the lady's time.  


Dante said that lightly, but his voice no longer had the cheerful tone of before. His face was deadly serious, completely avoiding looking at the witch again. Just having called her "lady" indicated that the matter was over.  


Patty noticed that little detail, but happily hugged the witch, before getting on the motorcycle.  


-True, we have an date pending. Ugh, I hope my dress doesn't get stuck in this thing- Already installed, she turned the woman-. Goodbye, and thanks again!  


Bayonetta only waved her hand, while making an immense effort to keep her smile, while the motorcycle moved away.  


The witch went on her way, but not by much, she had to sit on a bench, and discard the mask.  


She no longer wanted to continue shopping.

Unconsciously she put a hand to her chest and squeezed the fabric of her dress tightly.

-So... You still hate me, right, Dante?


	5. Chapter 5

Dante wasn't in the mood for a "date," even if it was just to make it up to Patty, but he couldn't refuse, and well, it was something he couldn't keep ignoring anymore.

Deep down, he had very good reasons for this, but he had no intention of explaining them to anyone, not to mention that with his bad luck it was certain that something would go wrong. And that was what worried him the most. Despite his suspicions, he did his best to make the day relatively normal and avoid disaster.

Or that was his plan, before _that woman_ appeared in front of him and completely ruined his day.

Well, ruin wasn't really the best word to describe the horrible feeling he got when he recognized her. By the way, he was surprised that it took him about three or four seconds to identify her, well yes, she had a new haircut, but her appearance hadn't really changed at all.

And that detail was disturbing.

How many years had it been since he last saw her? Before Nero was born, maybe. And that face was still just as beautif...

Ugh. Stay on topic, Dante.

In his experience, there were only a few ways to preserve youth so effectively, one of them, being a demon.

Trish was the most obvious example, of course. And there's Lucia too, whom he had seen shortly before the whole incident in Redgrave. Both without changes in their physical appearance, and would remain that way forever. Was _that woman_ like them too? Dante always knew she had some kind of hidden power, but since they were never real enemies, he didn't bother to find out.

Technicaly speaking, he being a half demon himself should also have that ability, right? Yet ironically, Dante was the only one who was clearly showing signs of aging. Damn, even Vergil now looked younger than him...

Not that he really cared about his physical appearance (he would still be just as handsome anyway), but he did in fact notice the passage of time, and he wasn't sure how long he was going to live. A rather dark thought, and unbecoming of a man like Dante, at least in his youth, when he met her...

-Dante? We're here, aren't you going to park your motorcycle?

_"Thanks Patty, just in time"_, he told himself, there was a mission to accomplish that day and daydreaming was no longer allowed.

-No need for that, I can put this thing in my pocket, but I need a place without onlookers for that.

-Huh? What are you talking about?

-You'll see…

That way, Patty knew that the motorcycle was another of Dante's toys in his demon hunter business.

-That explains it, I already thought that you had got into debt _again_ like you did with that old red car. It's too bad you destroyed it, the ride could have been more comfortable, you know?

-If I remember correctly, you were the first to complain that the car was unworthy for a date, and being too ugly to attract girls- Dante replied, surprised to continue remembering those days-. Anyway, it was very fragile compared to this beauty.

With that said, they headed for the entrance. The place was obviously an amusement park.

Typical Patty, Dante thought, but he relaxed a bit, expecting worse. He mentally prepared himself for the torture of being Prince Charming for a day.

After a couple of hours riding the roller coaster and other attractions, the overall feeling was like going out with a younger sister, and Dante actually didn't hated it as much he had thought.

After going through all the attractions two or three times each, the date was technically over, so they headed out of the park as evening fell, because Patty wanted to stop by another place before heading home. Dante went on alert without her noticing.

He was walking with two huge ice creams in his hands, while Patty carried an equally huge teddy bear in her arms, courtesy of Dante, who had to endure the urge to draw his own pistols to win the damn thing on the first shot at the target shooting tent.

-I can't believe it took you so long to win this bear! I thought you had better aim!- Patty was especially happy.

-It's that stupid toy shotgun's fault, I really thought it was going to break before I could even use it- he replied back.

And Dante was wondering how much longer that quiet moment would last, when finally his bad luck struck again, and in the worst possible way, colliding with someone as he walked, and the ice creams now formed a bizarre pattern on the chest of the unfortunate victim.

And oh surprise, the victim was none other than Bayonetta.

Dante cursed himself. Yes, waiting and worrying that things were going too well was a bad sign in itself, but he was so used to his "romantic" life being an eternal disaster, that by now he couldn't help it. Still, this was not what he was expecting.

And for the same motive it wasn't a reason for joy or relief at all. He could hardly think to speak. This was bad. Very bad.

-Dante, how can you be so clumsy!- Patty was half surprised and half angry, which increased in level when she saw that the victim was her savior.

The girl hurried to help cleaning the best she could, while the woman avoided their gaze, not saying anything yet.

-I'm so sorry! And I don't even know why I'm apologizing for him!

-Don't worry, little one. It was an accident. Surely he was so focused on you that he forgot to look at the road.

Ok, now Dante was even more concerned than before, if that was possible. But that moment of strangeness finally gave him a bit of clarity.

Bayonetta was trying to keep Patty away from having any kind of suspicion about them, considering what happened in the morning. Now he was angry with himself for not noticing earlier, but of course he was going to follow suit no matter how much he didn't like it.

-You're right, I was distracted. …Sorry.

Bayonetta thought she was hallucinating for a moment.

He dug into his jacket until he found a handkerchief (Lady's idea, "If you're going to make her cry at least make her think you care"), and handed it to the woman, without looking at her.

-Dante, this miserable piece of cloth won't do any good!

-I know Patty, but it's the only thing I have. I'm not going to watch, so take your time.

With that said, he simply turned his back on them.

They both didn't understand the latter, but Patty saw that the ice cream had done more than stain the witch's chest, and they both blushed a little.

After a while, Patty was finally satisfied, but not before telling Bayonetta exactly how to find Dante to pay for the damage to the dress, even giving her his phone number.

-Thank you, I'll keep it in mind.

Dante wanted to protest with all his soul but he had to control himself. It was too bad luck for one day. But thinking that now _that woman_ knew exactly how to find him, even when that wasn't really a secret to anyone, was giving him the creeps.

-About this handkerchief...

-Don't worry about it. Just throw it away if you want.

The witch did not reply directly, instead opting to say goodbye as soon as possible.

When she left, Patty didn't know what to think.

-I didn't expect you to apologize seriously.

-I still have a bit of dignity, girl. Come on, it's getting late.

-Wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D
> 
> Bayo being a good person is something rare but not impossible, and Dante being the Eugene of the house too xDDDDD Hey Arnold who even are you (?)
> 
> About the stain... Well, the double meaning was not part of the plan (if the beta tester reader doesn't mention it to me I would never realized), but then I remembered that Bayonetta gets naked to fight soooo... xD
> 
> I apologize for the long hiatus, but these things happen, sometimes there are no ideas, and sometimes in a random conversation you get back the inspiration that you lost for months D:
> 
> I keep thinking about what direction to take the story, everything is somewhat vague at the moment, but we are working for you (?)


	6. Chapter 6

They were both standing in a lookout, gazing up at the sky as the sun sank slowly into the sea.

The few people who passed by didn't bother to look at them, let alone listen their conversation.

Therefore, the awkward moment when Dante heard Patty's words remained a total secret.

Who would have guessed, he thought, when he jokingly offered her a date years ago, that the sassy brat turned him down with "I prefer younger boys." It was almost funny to remember.

In the present, however, he was starring in a scene worthy of a soap opera.

-I like you, Dante...

The girl was hugging the teddy bear tightly, looking at the ocean, waiting for the answer.

Dante however, had his mind in another time, with another person. Same meaning in different words, but the nervousness in the voice was almost exact.

But the next scene was bound to be different. Dante was going to make sure of that.

-Patty, this morning you asked me why I dyed my hair black, do you want to know why?

-Are you really going to change the subject after I just confessed?

-If I told you that is precisely why I did it, would you let me explain it?

-Wait, what?

Dante sighed.

-Remember that time I was almost arrested, when you insisted that I carry you as a princess?

-Oh yes, that day- the girl answered herself.

They thought he was an old pervert, and the scandal was huge. Even Patty's mother had to go to the police station to clarify everything, and only when they saw that he was an _albino_ young man, they let him go.

-And that has to do with today? It was a mistake, they apologized, and...

-Patty. You do realize that I'm not so young now, right?

The girl opened her mouth, but closed it without saying anything. Deep down she knew it. White hair was no longer that almost exotic trait in a boy, because now could be interpreted as the obvious symbol of old age.

All those efforts so unbecoming of Dante were to make up for her, so that she could have the perfect day she had dreamed, but nothing more.

She would always be a girl to him. The age difference was always there and it wasn't going to magically disappear.

In spite of everything, the little hope was always there, desperately wishing otherwise.

-So… Is there nothing I can do?

-I really appreciate it, Patty, and you don't know how much, but I can't give you the answer you want.

-Dante...

The aforementioned ruffled her hair.

This girl was probably the only woman who had ever sincerely loved him, he told himself. But…

-First love is not always like in the movies. Sometimes it's cute, but sometimes it just makes you suffer. Whatever the case, it's only the first try.

Her hands were shaking, but she did not scream as was her custom.

-You are a very special girl, Patty. You've grown up and you're not that annoying little girl from before. You have a whole life ahead, you deserve something much better. And I know you will find it. But not with this broke old man.

-Even when you probably won't ever have a girl behind you again?

There was no answer.

Just the slight sound of crying as the night wind blew.

-I'm really sorry.

Patty wiped away her tears and looked at him almost defiantly.

He didn't have a handkerchief to offer her. Surely Lady would be furious. But _that woman_ had it in her possession now, if it wasn't already forgotten in some garbage can.

-Well, you kept your word, and it was a good day until a few minutes ago… I guess my plan wasn't a total failure after all. I better go home.

-Let me take you-

-No thanks. I'll take the bus.

-Patty...

-I doubt you can handle this extra passenger- she said pointing at the bear.

\- ...I'll accompany you then.

And in a last gesture of chivalry, he made sure that she managed to get on the bus without problems.

He walked over to a pay phone and made the pre-planned call.

Then he returned to the lookout and gazed at the stars for a long time before returning to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch, poor thing ☹
> 
> I don't like the idea of such a short chapter (my standard is 3 Word pages per chapter), but this is different, F for Patty ☹ This was surprisingly difficult, and I don't like her a bit in the anime, but still I feel sorry for the girl... And for Dante too, I hope he doesn't get cancelled (?)


	7. Chapter 7

The date was a disaster, just as he had predicted... Or perhaps as he had wished.

After taking a shower and removing the black color from his hair (thanks to Trish for choosing a non-permanent dye), he went straight to bed, but as soon as he laid down Dante knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

It was hard to turn down Patty, considering the circumstances, but it was necessary, and by making a comparison, at least it wasn't as bad as that time, was it?

_-Little one, how many times do I have to tell you?_

Yes, it had definitely been much better. Patty was surely going to cry a little, she was going to hate him a little more, but in a reasonable time she will be the same as always, she has always been a happy and strong girl, she will recover easily.

_-Don't get me wrong, it's fun to play once in a while, but that doesn't mean I like you..._

_-I see... You get rid of your toys when they are no longer novel, eh?_

_-That's not it…_

_-Tell me the truth, I'm being a nuisance to you, right?_

_-…Unfortunately yes._

Ouch, it still hurt… He was sure he had buried that moment in oblivion, but one little spark was all it took to remember it with painful clarity as if he had returned to that fateful day.

For that very reason, Dante made an effort to be different, to choose his words better, so as not to hurt that girl more than necessary.

He did the best he could, but his bad luck with girls wasn't legendary for nothing. And for that very reason he had taken a couple of extra measures.

* * *

-Lady, Trish, this is serious, I need to ask you a favor.

-Do you expect the end of the world to come in the middle of your date tomorrow?- Trish said.

-That doesn't sound so bad ... Maybe it's just my imagination, but I think Patty has a very different idea of this whole thing, as if she...

-…As if she is really interested in you?

Lady completed her sentence and Dante was stunned for a second. He looked at both women, puzzled.

-Wait, how did you know?

-Dante, I think everyone knows by now. Don't you understand that if you managed to realize it without help, it shows the obviousness of this whole thing?

-What is that supposed to mean? …Oh shit, then it's even worse than I thought!

Dante ran his hand through his hair, suppressing the urge to hit his forehead against a wall, he had been suspicious for a long time, but he wasn't sure, so the fact that he was the last to know was bad news. Very bad.

-This is quite a novelty, we have to admit it- commented Trish, who was more averse to this kind of sentimental problems, but even she was curious about the unprecedented situation of a girl chasing Dante, and not the other way around-, but let's get back to the point. What will you do with Patty?

Finally, Dante stopped complaining and became serious.

\- The right thing, of course. Which means that everything will go to hell, and that's why I need help.

* * *

Surely now they would both be with Patty, trying to comfort her, and that made him feel a little better. Or maybe they were saying horrible things about Dante behind his back, which was much more likely.

But he couldn't be bothered with that now. The biggest problem was having come across _that woman_ just that day, along with that thorn stuck so long ago.

Rejecting a girl while the memories of a previous rejection kept pouring into your head, was like trying to defuse two bombs at the same time, and Dante couldn't understand how he managed to end the day without being hit by Patty. In fact, I expected that, but it didn't happen.

And while he was thinking about that strange stroke of luck, _that woman_ again appeared in his mind. Her mocking smile was something that (much to his regret) had stuck with him, but this morning, when they met eye to eye for the first time in years, she didn't smile.

Dante couldn't even imagine what went through her mind in those few seconds.

She was clearly surprised, but then what?

Was she glad, or angry to meet him again?

And why was all this affecting him so much? There was nothing to talk about, the matter was closed that day.

In fact, the only thing clear to Dante, was that she pretended not to recognize him, although she clearly did. In the past her attitude would have been totally different.

-Ugh...

Tired of thinking, Dante went down to the first floor, and taking advantage of the fact that he was alone and no one could scold him (and by no one was he referring to Vergil), he searched through the mess for a bottle that wasn't empty.

Actually, he hadn't had a drop of liquor since he returned from the underworld with Vergil. When the older twin noticed the alarming amount of drinking in the office, he made a such a fuss and Dante promised to quit, almost exclusively to stop Vergil's yelling.

He never knew if his demonic side had something to do with it, but it wasn't easy for Dante to get drunk. Although it didn't really bother him much either, he always knew that it was a useless vice and that it was better for him, and now he no longer had reasons to try to erase his problems or bad memories with alcohol without success, as was his custom for years. But today unfortunately, he was going to break that promise to himself. He just didn't want to add nightmares to his already pathetic state.

He barely found a couple of bottles, settled down at his desk and drank straight from the bottle, not bothering to look for a glass, but not forgetting a toast.

-For that damn witch who ruined my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this chapter being ready for centuries, but oh well, better late than never right? :'c  
I have been so focused on my other story that this one was on the black hole so to speak xD


End file.
